Memory Lane is Lost and Found
by orangekitty160
Summary: Every person in the town 'Memories' is seemingly separated into different groups. Bella is immediately welcomed into 'the normal' group, although there's a certain someone in 'the delinquents' that's beginning to mess up her already too confusing life...
1. Meet your unknown family!

**HEY GUYZ!!! this is my new story...hehehe....the one that was supposed to only be called 'Memories'...**

**well, go ahead and read :D**

**I SAID READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I've always lived in my town. MY town. I know all the streets, people, schools, all my friends that I've grown up with.

BUT now that I'm finished with middle school and have to go to high school, I have to leave.

LEAVE.

Leave my home, leave my friends, and leave the familiar streets that I've remembered since I was practically born.

Now I'm going to a small city in California , called 'Memories'. It's called Memories because it 'supposedly' has had a past that only the residents knew. But because generations have gone by, only a few know and no one really cares enough in the town to write down the past and actually know why the town is called what it's called.

My mother told me that. It was the random subject she decided to bring up when she saw the face I made when she told me that she wouldn't be coming with me. It must've been a bad face, because after starting with what she said she went on rambling about other random facts, boring me out of my mind.

I'm going to be living with my grandfather. My grandmother died before I was born, but my grandfather stayed in Memories because that was where they first met. My mother told me their love was strong, and they never left each others sights for a long while. I always thought that was the sweetest thing ever, but now that I'm going to be living with him I…don't really know what I think.

My mother told me that he was very strict. My grandmother, her name was Rose, was the women who calmed him down whenever he got worked up. She told me that once she even gave him a certain look that made him stop talking all at once! I thought that was pretty cool, and silently praised my dead grandmother.

Anyway, she told me to be careful. After Rose died, she told me he had become a little…serious, and he hid his sweet nature deep down within him until the need for it called him to show it. She said that I had to be patient with him, and because I had gotten most of my traits from him that it would be a little harder than it usually would be; to always look on the bright side because, she said, that I would need that in the town of Memories .

And that was basically our whole conversation during our ride home. She was trying to take me away from the fact I would be going there on my own, with no one to help me just in case.

I know I'm fifteen, but seriously! It's my first time traveling. Shouldn't I have a little help?

I told my mother that and she just laughed and shook her head.

What a GREAT mom I have.

SUNDAY- day I arrived at Memories

The plane landed and I grabbed my bag as the rest of the passengers began to stand up. I looked out the little window once more before standing on my feet and following the group of people out.

I walked slowly to the baggage pick-up, not really excited that I was here. I looked through the tall windows showing the outside and saw how everything glowed with the shining of the sun. It looked beautiful, and I stopped walking just to stare.

And then someone crashed into me, and the moment was ruined.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I took a few 'just in case' steps forward to make sure I wouldn't topple over. I put my hand to my heart and took a deep breathe.

What a great first day.

I turned and smiled. "It's…no problem.." The boy who had crashed into me smiled.

"Thank god." He made the sign of the cross and I couldn't help but laugh a little. You don't really see people do that lately.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and fixed my bag on my other shoulder. "Yes, of course. Thank you." He nodded and took his hand from my shoulder. "That's good. If you would please excuse me now, I have to leave."

He did a courtly bow which made his dirty blonde hair fall over his grey eyes. Once he stood straight he smiled and walked past me, seeming to be in a hurry.

Well, that was weird.

As he quickly walked away, I noticed he was wearing short sweats that went about to his knees. The shirt he was wearing was slightly big for him, but part of his arms that showed was toned and muscular. He was holding a medium sized black leather bag in one hand. What an odd boy.

I shrugged off the weird encounter and walked fast toward the baggage pick-up, thinking that I have already wasted enough time as it is.

I saw all the bags go around in a circle at least twice until I finally found my bag hidden under a huge red plaid bag. I pushed the red one off and grabbed my plain blue one.

I walked around the airport for a while, trying to figure out what to do next, until I heard my name being called.

"Bella!!" I turned and saw a little boy waving his arms high above his head, pedestrians trying to dodge his flailing arms. He noticed I saw him and finally stopped, running toward me and skidding to a stop once he was right in front of me.

"Hello, Bella!" he said loudly. He seemed very excited. He started jumping up and down, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"Come on!" he said, "Elknight is waiting for us!" he pulled me along through the groups of people, to the outside where hundreds of cars were parked, waiting to pick up or drop off different people. Totally confused, I followed the little boy to a black limo waiting at the curb.

"Sam!" a man with a deep husky voice yelled. I looked to the front of the car and saw the window turned down, a man sticking his head out and looking at us.

"Sam, stop pulling her around and help her with her bags!" the man yelled. Sam stopped mid step and slammed his foot down, saluting the man. "Yes, sir!" he said loudly. I couldn't help but smile.

The man in the limo opened his door and stepped out. "Hello young Bella, my name is Elknight. I am your grandfathers' driver, butler, housekeeper, or……baby-sitter." He looked over at Sam as Sam put my bag into the limo. Sam just smiled innocently and closed the car door.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I smiled and he smiled warmly back.

"What do you mean by baby-sitter?" I asked him. He glanced at Sam and fixed his eyes on me.

"I take care of Sam whenever your grandfather can't. Because your grandfather was busy today, I had to take care of him. And also because today was the day you were supposed to come, I had to take him with me. He was very excited to go, he even asked me if he could come before I knew he had to!" he gave a big hearty laugh while shaking his head. Sam just stuck out his tongue and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella, let's go! I want to show you the town!" he started pulling me toward the door of the limo and opened it for me, motioning for me to go in first. I smiled meekly and thanked him as I got in.

"No problem!" he said happily, his smile looking as if it was making him glow.

He jumped in after me and sat next to me.

I looked all around me and observed everything as he shut the door. I heard Elknight shut his door and the limo start its engine.

"Uh…" I began, with my usual brilliant sentence starters, "why are we in a limo?" Sam smiled at me and put on his seatbelt. I did the same. "Our grandfather has been working for a very long time, and even though he's retired, he still gets some money. He's also saved a lot, and he wanted you to feel welcome here, so he asked Elknight to get you a limo." He shrugged and looked at me.

"Our grandfather?" I asked. He nodded.

"Our grandfather adopted me when I was about five years old. At first I was set on calling him dad or something like that, but after a few weeks he started talking about…you." He smiled contently and looked forward. "He used to tell me stories of when you were very little and when he and his wife would come to visit you. He said you would always call him grandfather instead of his real name. he always showed me pictures and the stories that went with them, and after I began learning more and more, I became attune to calling him grandfather because I've always wanted to meet you, and I thought that if I did that you would find me or something because we called him the same thing." He laughed lightly and smiled sweetly.

"When I heard you would be coming, I was very excited. I begged and pleaded Elknight to let me come. You have no idea how happy I was when he said I could go." He turned to me then and said, "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time now. I've looked at your picture over and over again, trying to remember your face. That's why I knew who you were when I first saw you!" he smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around me. "You know what this makes us?" he said, almost whispering.

"This makes us cousins of some sort, right? But I don't like being cousins. I told grandfather that and he just laughed. He barely laughs, so I was surprised. Then he looked straight at me, an amused expression on his face, and said: 'then why don't you be her brother?' I actually agreed, and he said it was settled. That now I was your brother and I take on all the roles of brotherly duties and such." He hugged me tighter and rest his head on my shoulder..

"So, now I have a sister…" he yawned. "Ha-ha. Sorry; I stayed up all night because I was too excited. "He unwrapped his arms from me and tried to stretch.

I didn't know whether to cry or laugh or just smile from joy. I think he was one of the sweetest boys' I have ever met, and I get to have him as a…well, a brother! For some reason, it seemed too good to be true.

I was in a limo with my new brother and a very nice driver/butler/housekeeper/baby-sitter, on my way to see my grandfather whom I haven't seen since I was a baby.

Yep. Too good to be true.

I turned to him and smiled, holding back a joyous tear. He really did look tired..

"I have an idea," I said to him. He listened closely. "Are you really tired?" he was quiet for a moment then quickly shook his head and stood straight.

I sighed and shook my head, lightly grabbing his shoulders and leading his head unto my lap so he could lay down on it. He didn't say anything; just let me guide him down onto my lap. He squirmed a little, until his face was facing my stomach, and snuggled into my jacket that was zipped up on me. He smiled and sighed, saying, "See? Having a sister is great." I smiled and tried to keep from laughing.

"Having a very random brother is even greater." I saw his smile grow and felt as he laughed lightly.

He soon fell asleep and I took a chance to look at him. His face looked so young, at least ten years old he could be. He had jet-black hair and light freckles on his face. I closed my eyes and imagined his big light brown eyes looking at me with joy. I smiled contently and opened my eyes to look out the window, looking at the plains and the random trees that were grown here and there.

The dark window separating the driver seat from the backseat rolled down, and I could see the back of Elknight's head.

"Is he finally asleep?" he whispered.

"Yes," I answered shortly. He nodded and chuckled softly.

"That was very sweet of you, Bella. He hasn't been getting very much sleep lately, ever since he's known you were coming. It was quite hilarious, actually."

"How?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "whenever he would come down the stairs for breakfast, he would always looked beaten and bushed. When he would sit down I would say, 'well, my lord! You look so tired! Maybe you shouldn't see Bella when she comes! You should stay here and rest…'" he chuckled again and kept his smile as he continued.

"He would look at me with horror and stand, rub his eyes and practically yell, 'no! I'm perfectly fine! I'm still going there's nothing you could do about it!' then he would sit back down and practically fall asleep on his breakfast." He shook his head and I smiled.

"What does he do at night if he doesn't sleep?" Elknight thought for a moment, then went, "oh yes," and lightly cleared his throat.

"If I remember correctly, he stole some of the photo albums form you grandfathers' room to look at your pictures. Of course your grandfather knows, but he acts oblivious so that Sam can look at them." Elknight smiled thoughtfully.

"My grandfather sounds more…nice than I thought he would be." Elknight nodded.

"Yes, well, your grandfather isn't very 'nice' to people outside his family. Everyone in, though, he tries to act his usual self. He is actually very thoughtful. It's just that side of him is hard to see clearly. He rarely laughs now, but whenever he does it's like he's been laughing forever. It's sort of…complicated."

"Is it because of Rose?" I asked softly. He sat motionless for a moment, only his hands moving the steering wheel to and fro. He took a deep breathe and slowly let it out.

"Yes, I suppose. Well, I don't suppose. I know. It is about Rose, but…also about little things. Your mother, for instance. She moved away and left him. She barely comes to see him, actually, she never does, and she never makes appointments for him to come see you. I guess you could say, now that you're coming, a new light is being lit in his life and he'll have more…encouragement to be himself rather than be locked away." He stopped there and I yearned to learn more, but began to feel tired. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I can't wait to meet him," I said truthfully.

"He can't wait to meet you, either," Elknight whispered, and it was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep.

././././././././././././././././././././././././.

I felt the limo stop and Sam started shaking me.

"Bella," he whispered, "Bella, wake up! We're here!"

I let out a yawn and sat up, opening my eyes. I looked at Sam and laughed when I noticed his hair, all disheveled and pointing in all directions. I ruffled his hair more, looked into his eyes and said, "I love your hair."

He stuck his tongue out at me and unbuckled my seatbelt, taking my hand as he led me out of the car. I heard him shut it and walk up beside me.

"This is it," he said as he extended his hand to the building in front of us.

I gasped as I took in everything.

The whole building looked old and rusted, with the paint chipping and looking faded. The windows looked dusty and the steps leading up to the house looked like ones to a horror movie, but fit well with it. It was two stories, but not very tall. The grass outside was brown, but there were living flowers all along the edges of the houses, from Roses to Sunflowers. On the porch there was an old swing that could fit at least two.

"Do you like it?" Sam hesitantly asked.

I looked over the house once more and answered truthfully, "I love it. A lot." He smiled hugely and grabbed my hand, starting to pull me forward.

"Good! I love it too."

"Sam!" Elknight came out of the limo and stopped Sam. "Get her bags.. Let her walk in herself. I'll park the car." Sam pouted but nodded and let go of my hand, half running to the limo.

Elknight walked away before I could say anything so I looked back at the house and began walking forward. When I reached the gate the led to the steps, I slowly opened it, trying to ride it out. I wanted to remember this.

I took one step at a time toward the steps, and slowly walked up them. When I got to the top step I laid my hand on one of the pillars holding up the porch roof. The wind picked up and blew my hair out of my face, and I closed my eyes, trying to print this image in my mind.

I finally dropped my hand and opened my eyes, walking faster into the house. I grabbed the handle, turned it, and walked in.

And froze.

Directly in front of me was a staircase. It looked even dustier then the rest, but I could see footsteps from it being used recently. To my left there was a sitting room, and to my right there was a kitchen. In the sitting room I eyed a door that led to another room, and as I peaked behind the stairs I saw a hallway leading to even more rooms.

How mysterious.

How gloomy.

But it felt like home.

I found myself smiling as I walked further in. there was no noise, no sign of inhabitants, or life. But it felt more at home that any other. More than where I was born.

I heard Sam running up the steps and he dropped my bag at the door, stopping in front of me and gasping.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I raised my hand to my cheek and realized I was crying. I curiously looked at my now wet finger and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"I'm great. I'm fantastic. I just…I love it here." I smiled genuinely and he jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"That's so great!" he said into my ear. "I was worried for a second." He chuckled lightly then took a step back. "Want me to show you your room?" I nodded vigorously and he smiled and picked up my bag, motioning me to follow him.

"Great. Follow me."

He immediately walked up the stairs and I followed him.

"Nobody's allowed to come up here," he explained, "that's why the steps are so dusty. I was the only one permitted to walk up these steps."

"Why?"

"Because when our grandmother was still alive, she was the only one that went up here. She used to look out one of the windows and stare at the stars. It's one of the things Elknight told me. You see, our grandfather doesn't like talking about grandmother, so at times I like to ask Elknight about her. She seemed like such a nice woman…" we reached the top of the stairs and pointed to his right. "This is where my room is. For some reason, grandfather only let me stay up here. Elknight sleeps in one of the back rooms while grandfather sleeps in the front room. I'll show you theirs when we're finished up here."

He pointed to the left. "This is where your room is." He walked in that direction and opened a door with detailed engravings of flowers and plants carved into it.

He stayed next to it and let me walk in first. As I entered the room he went on talking.

"This is the room grandmother used to look at the stars. I wasn't allowed in this room. Whenever I would try to sneak in, grandfather would somehow know and call me downstairs. It's like he has eyes in the back of his head or something." He laughed at himself and walked into the room, setting my bag down by the door.

"What do you think?"

I looked at the walls and smiled. This room seemed more bright that the others. On the walls was a painted picture of a beautiful sunset with a field of grass near the bottom. All throughout the walls were random butterflies, each different from the other.

The window directly across from the door was long and wide. You could almost see the whole sky. The corner of the window was next to the bed. The bed's frame was silver and curved in delicate ways. Clean blankets were on the bed.

The rest of the room was bare.

"I think it's wonderful," I said as I turned to face Sam. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Good. I'll tell grandfather when he comes home."

"When will that be?" I asked him. He though for a moment.

"Today's Sunday? Right?" I nodded. "Then he'll be home at…I'd say at two o'clock." I nodded and he motioned me forward. "Come on. I'll show you his room, then Elknight's."

We walked back down the stairs and saw Elknight closing the front door.

"Hello kids," he said. "Sam, did you show her her room?" Sam nodded.

"Yep! She said she liked it." Elknight smiled and nodded. He walked into the kitchen and left us alone.

Sam followed Elknight into the kitchen and I followed Sam.

The kitchen looked white and clean.. There was a dining table right in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. Behind the table, next to the refrigerator, there was a door.

"That door," Sam explained, "is the door leading to grandfather's room. We can't go in right now because he's gone, but you'll be able to when he gets back." We left the kitchen and Elknight and walked past the stairs, went around them and walked into a hallway. "The second door to the right is Elknight's room. He never lets me in because he says I'll mess t up or something." Sam punted but shrugged. "I'll sneak in somehow," Sam said, winking. I laughed and he walked into the sitting room, jumping onto one of the couches. I sat on a chair across from him and smiled as he tried to set himself straight.

"So," he said, "how's your mom? I haven't heard a lot about her, but I've seen a couple pictures." I smiled.

"She's doing well." Before I could say anything else he asked, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Renee." He nodded in understanding.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to school at Omar High. There are a lot of kids there."

"Well, you won't get that here. There are only about one hundred kids who go to MHS."

"MHS?"

" Memories High School . You'll be starting there tomorrow. I still go to the middle school, so you're going to have to rough it out yourself." He smiled as I gulped.

Oh no. I hated new schools.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" he randomly asked.

"A song writer," I said while smiling meekly. His face perked up and he jumped up and down on the couch. "That's awesome! Not a lot of people in this town like music, and we don't get a lot of good music either. You might say that this town is a little slow. Not a lot of things are in working condition, either."

"Like what?" I leaned forward, genuinely curious as to what he was talking about.

"Like…like some of the stores. We barely get anything shipped here because there are not enough people to buy. The residents end up having to drive all the way to another town."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Oh yea, and the church." I immediately perked up.

"Church?"

He smiled at my sudden interest and leaned forward. "Yea. Not s lot of people here are very religious. Just the older folk. They say that it's about to shut down because of the lack of people attending. But you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that no one attends because it's so boring! I mean, all you do is sit there and listen to a priest drone on and on. At least have some music!"

"They have no music?" I found this odd. The church I always went to couldn't get through one mass without at least four songs sang by the choir.

"Nope. No choir, no nuns, nobody to sing. They have a piano though, which is what I found weird. Why have a piano if there's no music?" he scoffed and shook his head.

"How do you know they have a piano?"

"Well, for fun some of the kids break into the church. We-I mean they, don't do anything bad, we just hang around in it. Because the boy who cleans the church has been gone for the week, we-they've been able to break in more often. It's very fun." He smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I went to church where I lived. I was actually in the choir."

Sam jumped ten feet in the air and landed on his feet. "Seriously!?"

I nodded.

"You have to sing for me sometime! Nobody here likes to sing, so I've never actually heard someone really sing before in real life. I have on CD, but to actually have a singer in my house! It's awesome!" he twirled around and landed on my lap as I laughed at him.

"Please? Please sing for me sometime?" I laughed at his pouting face and nodded.

"Sure. When I get the courage, I'll come straight to you." His eyes went alight and he kissed me cheek then dramatically let his head fall back.

"I love having a sister," he sighed. "It's awesome."

"You say awesome a lot," I noticed. He nodded, keeping his head down. "It's a habit I got from one of the boys that I hang out with after school. I told him about you. He really wanted to meet you, saying that he wanted you to be his sister also." He smiled and put his head back up. "Then he told his friends, who told their friends, who told the whole population of this town, and now everyone knows you're here." He smiled proudly while I groaned and hit my head, almost making Sam fall.

"I don't like being the center of attention." He laughed at me and got off my lap.

"Well, I guess that sucks, because you're going to be all the attention tomorrow." He grabbed my hand and made me stand up.

"Come on! Let's ask Elknight what's for lunch."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**OMG THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! please review or else...i'll be...very sad... :( and i HATE BEING SAD DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**anywayzz, thank you for reading and I LUV YOU ALLS!!!**

**eat cookies or else you'll die :3**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**PLS??**

**pls??**

**-Micsel**


	2. Don't be nervous because of new people

**HELLO!!! this is the second chapter, where you actually MEET PEOPLE!!!!! HOLY FUCKING HELL!!!!!  
i'm in a cussing mood XD  
anyway, read my babble below. go ahead and read!!!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

It was the morning of the next day and I still haven't seen my grandfather. I had gone to bed early to make sure I was rejuvenated for the next day of school, and I guess he had come later that night.

When I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sam was sat down at the table and eating a bowl of cereal. Elknight was on the other side of him, reading a newspaper.

"Good morning," I said to both. They looked up and smiled, Sam's being the most alive.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Sam jumped from his seat and hugged me tightly. "You missed Grandfather last night. He came up to your room to see you but when you were asleep, he came back down and began looking through photos." He sat me down in a seat next to him and got me a bowl.

"What kind of cereal?"

"Any would be fine." He reached up and grabbed a random box, bringing it over and dumping some in my bowl. "Are you ready for high school?" he asked excitedly. I groaned and shook my head.

"Not at all."

"Great," he said, and poured milk into my cereal.

-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sam walked me to MHS. Once we got to the gate he gave me a huge hug and wished me luck. Then he ran away, saying he was going to be late, and wishing me luck once again.

I looked up at the huge gate and swallowed.

This was going to be interesting.

I clenched my bag tighter to me and walked through the gate, feeling as if I just entered a whole different world.

Teenagers were in groups all over the front grass, huddled around trees and sitting down in a small circle. Some were standing, laughing with their friends and having a good time. Nobody saw me, for which I was grateful for, and I walked silently down the stone path that led to the schools' steps.

I took one more glance around and caught someone's eyes. He turned to the guy beside him and whispered something, which made the guy he whispered to look at me.

It all went around in a circle until finally one person left that group and went to another, where they told them what they saw, and the other one left after telling all their friends ad told another group, and of course, the subject on all the peoples lips was me.

The new girl.

I barely reached the steps and every person, which I found wasn't a lot, was looking at me curiously. Some were whispering to each other, others used their real voices, and some only laughed at things that I couldn't hear.

I picked up my pace and walked through the doors.

There was nobody inside the school. All was silent, and my feet clacked against the floors, the only sound that reverberated through the halls. I had no idea where to go; all I knew was that I had to find the front office.

"Hello? Is someone there?" someone called. A head popped out from one of the corners and a smile graced the face of a pixie like girl.

"Oh! You must be Bella," she said, coming out from the corner. "Hello, I'm Alice ."

She held out her hand and I took it. "Um…how do you know I'm Bella?" I tried to seem nonchalant, but I failed.

Badly.

She laughed and I rejoiced in the sound. "I'm part of the committee, so I know basically everything about everyone. Don't worry, nobody else knows who you are, and I won't tell anyone. It's all up to you." She smiled sweetly and let go of my hand.

"Um, okay. Thank you. Can I ask you something? Or a favor?" she nodded eagerly and I asked, "Can you tell me where the office is so I can get my schedule? And can you also show me around? I know it's a lot but-"

"Oh no! It's fine, I don't mind at all. All I'm doing is boring paperwork anyway." She rolled her eyes and took off her glasses, folding them and attaching them to her shirt.

"Just so you know," she began, "nobody is allowed inside the school until the bell rings. So everyone you saw out there is the basic population of the high school; aside from a few kids on the committee, like me." She turned towards me and smiled, stepping into a room. I followed her and we entered an office.

"This is the main office," she explained. "You can get you-"

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uh oh," she sighed. "Time to let them in."

Immediately I heard the doors burst open and a million footsteps all coming toward the same direction. There were voices echoing throughout the halls and I began seeing some kids walk by the windows of the office, then stop if they happen to see me. Soon there was a whole group of people standing outside the window of the office, staring at me with curious eyes.

I turned to face Alice and smiled meekly. "I take it their not used to new people?" she laughed heartily while shaking her head.

"Not a chance; everyone has known everyone since we were babies." She smiled sweetly at me and touched my shoulder. "But don't worry. Most of the people here are nice."

I went over what she said again and frowned. "Most of the people?"

She nodded once. "MOST of the people."

Just then someone burst through the doors and shrieked, " ALICE !!!"

Alice glanced at me and whispered, "This is an example of one of the 'not nice' people." Then she looked at the freaked out blonde girl and asked, "Yes?"

" Alice , I saw the newspaper that they published for this week." She looked angry, and her eyes were bugging out. I couldn't help the small smile that formed onto my face while she fished something out of her tote bag.

What she took out was a stack of papers. "Look here," she said as she shifted through each page. When she found it, she dog eared it then forced it into Alice 's face. "What does that say?"

Alice began reading and she smiled. "It reads: 'Thomas O'Heally won the first prize in the Running Game, while Lauren Green was last place, tripping on her twp inch heels at the starting line.'" My smile grew and I turned around to hide it. I heard Lauren stamp her foot.

"Yes!! That's what it says!! A simple, 'she was in last place' could have sufficed!" I heard the newspaper crumpling and Alice said, "Well, I'm sorry Lauren, but I can't turn back time. You'll just have to live with it for now." Alice 's voice sounded sickly sweet and I turned back around to see Lauren's reaction.

Her voice was red and she was fuming. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, and the bulging eyes fixed on my face.

"You; who are you?" she folded her arms over her chest in a way that made her breasts profound. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to this school now," I answered as coolly as I could. She raised her brows and smiled evilly.

"Oh really? Well…" she uncrossed her arms and looked me fully in the face. "Who are you planning on hanging out with?" she looked me up and down and smiled sickly sweet. "You could hang out with my gang if you want. You have the looks; all we have to do is check up with your style." She held out her hand and waited for me to take it, accepting her offer.

Instead of accepting though, I turned to Alice and asked, "Can you still show me around?" I totally turned away from Lauren and waited for Alice to answer.

Alice brightened immediately and nodded vigorously. "Of course! Come, I'll show you to your classrooms." We left Lauren dumbfounded and walked through the office door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alice showed me practially everything in her bounciful and happy way, shooing everyone who wanted to interrogate me with questions about where i came from and who I was. It was nice to have some peace. I was able to remember where my classes were, where the lunch hall was and which teachers were best to talk to when you were having problems.

Alice dropped me off at my first class, promising to be back afterwards so she could walk me to my next one. I sat near the back and tried to remember to say that I was here once the teacher called my name for rolecall.

As promised, Alice met me at the end of each class. How she got to the door so fast, I never knew, but i acceptred it gratefully each time she grabbed my arm and fended off curious eyes.

At lunch she took me directly outside instead of to the lunch hall. "My group and I eat outside," she said. "Never in the hall. There's not much seating anyway."

She plopped down undere a shady tree and un-zipped her bag, taking out a brown paper bag. "The food here sucks," she said to my curious glance.

I nodded and sat in front of her.

After a minute, i heard the big double doors close behind me. I turned slightly and caught a quick glimpse of something flying before i ducked my head and it bounced off of the tree, directly above Alice's head.

I heard someone cuss loudly before Alice yelled, "TYLER!!! I'm going to kill you!!" She stood and dropped her lunch bag in its bag, beginning to run past me.

"Oh shit!" A boy yelled. I turned fully around and witnessed a boy with sandy blonde hair beginning to jump off the steps and run.

"Alice, I'm sorry!" he cried. "It was an accident! I swear, It slipped!" Alice still chased after him, yelling back at him, "I don't give a shit if it was an accident! It could've killed me!!"

Meanwhile, standing on the steps were three people, two girls and a boy. One of the girls was clutching her stomach and leaning forward, forcing her short light brown hair to fall in front of her face. the other girl was holding the hand of the boy, giggling loudly as she watched Alice chase after the boy Tyler. The boy on the steps was only smiling hugely, shaking his head as he watched.

I stood and watched as well.

Alice had finally caught up to Tyler and had threw him down, pointing a finger in his face. "You never do that, you hear me? It's not safe."

"Alice," the boy on the steps yelled, "You're saying this _after _you had just grabbed him and threw him on the ground!"

"_Ben,"_ Alice seethed, "I don't need your help."

Tyler began to stand and was stuttering. "A-Alice, I really am sorry, I was aiming for t-the gate, i swear, but it c-came out of my hands t-t-too quickly and-and i didn't mean to, I swear!" He put his hands up and began to back away.

"Alice," I yelled, "It was an accident! Forgive him." She glared at me but i just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Yea," Tyler said, "Listen to...her...the girl, over there, that I don't know..." Then he paused and looked at me. "Wait...who are you?"

I smiled and said loudly, so all could hear, that my name was Bella.

At once everyone came at me and started to talk.

"You're Bella? The new girl?"

"Well, no duh! Who else would she be? We've never seen her before." The girl with short brown hair rolled her eyes as she said this and smiled. "My name is Leah."

"My name is Tyler," Tyler said. I nodded.

"Yea, I know."

Everyone laughed and Ben raised his hand. "Me name is Ben, and this is my girl friend Angela."

Angela smiled sweetly at me and waved shyly. I smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Gag," Leah whispered. "Are you seriously this polite?"

"Obviously you aren't," Alice muttered. Leah smiled proudly and said, "No, I'm not. And I'm damn proud of it!"

The double doors opened again and I glanced up. A boy with jet black hair cut sidways across his face walked through, looking to the floor as he did.

"Oh," Tyler said. "That's Josh."

"He's our little emo boy," Leah said and winked.

Josh made his way over to us and stopped halfway. He slowly looked up and looked at everyone, his eyes landing on me after a second.

At fist he looked confused, then his eyes widened and he nodded, starting to walk again.

"Hey," he said. Everyone greeted him and Ben slammed his hand on Josh's back. "Watcha been up to dude? Where were you?" Josh shrugged.

"Bathroom."

Then he walked past us and leaned against the tree.

......

Wow.

Then, just like that, everyone began talking again, except we moved closer to the tree.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It turns out that I had a few classes with my new friends, including Josh, but if I had one with him he's just nod in my direction as a greeting then we'd both pay attention to the teacher.

Everyone else though, would pass me notes or try to annoy the hell out of me as I tried to look ahead.

So, frankly, I was glad Josh wasn't much of a talker.

After school we all met up again and began to talk.

"This is the whole school?"

They looked at me. "Yea, pretty much everyone here is the whole teenage population in this town." Ben glanced around and nodded.

"_Pretty _much," Leah said. "There are a couple others."

"Like who?"

Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged. Leah did the describing.

"There are a couple teens who sometimes don't come to school. The parents describe them as the 'Delinquents' because of that reason, and they take pride in that name, although all the 'Delinquents' really do is hang out by the church and skate board." she rolled her eyes. "But the only bad thing they really do is ditch school or never come at all. They wear these dark clothes and emo make-up that make 'em fit the name 'Delinquents'."

"How many are there?"

Everyone looked at each other again. Tyler held up his fingers.

"Okay, wait," Ben said, "So there's-"

"Emmett," Tyler said. "And Skyler." Ben nodded.

"And Manny," Angela said. she looked at me. "He's my brother."

That was the most she's spoken to me all day.

"Jasper," Alice said loudly. She blushed and looked at the sky.

"And Edward," Leah said dramtically, putting the back of her hand to her forehead and pretending to swoon. "The hotty."

Everyone ignored her excpet Alice, who said "ew, Leah, he's my brother!"

"You're hot brother," Leah replied, licking her lips.

Alice gagged.

"So how many is that?" Tyler asked.

Everyone thought for a second, but immediately Josh said loudly-

"Five."

I jumped up. He was standing behind me, just getting here. How did he know what we were talking about?

Obviously everyone was already used to this, because they all nodded, saying "Oh yea" and "Thanks Josh".

Hm.

"So," I said as Josh stopped next to me and began to listen. "There are five kids called the 'Delinquents' that don't come to school. Anything else I should know?"

"The 'Bitch Group'," Leah muttered. I turned to face her, feeling confused. She laughed at my face.

"The 'Bitch Group'", Tyler began to explain, "otherwise known as the most popular girls in school because of their looks. I believe you ran into one earlier, or so Alice told me."

I nodded. "Lauren?" Everyone nodded and Angela shook her head.

"They're all mean," she said, "and use their looks against other people to get what they want. They know how to use body language to make a guy do their bidding."

"And," Ben added, "They're all rich, so they wear clothes made by famous designers that make their bodies look more..." he glanced at Angela then looked at Tyler.

"Hot," Tyler finished for him. Quickly Ben ducked and swiftly kissed Angela's lips. She smiled at him and we continued our conversation.

"Who's in that group besides Lauren?"

"Lauren," Tyler rolled his eyes as he named her, "Jessica, Natalie, Tanya and Rosalie."

"They're all beautiful?" I asked. They nodded.

Alice took off her glasses and wiped the lense.

"Wow," I said out loud. "They do sound bitchy."

"Speaking of which," Alice stage whispered, "Here comes Rosalie." Alice slipped her glasses back on.

The double doors swung open just as I turned around. A blonde model swftly glided outside, down the steps and onto the paved walkway. Behind her walked four girls, including Lauren. The girls all looked different, yet same at the same time. They had the same look on their faces, the same type of style (clothing wise), and all had an air about them that screamed 'BITCH ALERT!'.

"The blonde," Josh whispered to me, "is Rosalie. She's the head of the group, although Lauren tries to be each chance she's given. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend; he's apart of the Delinquents." Josh whispered lower and closer to my ear as the 'Bitches' super-model-walked closer. "The long brown haired one is Jessica. She's mainly Lauren's friend, though she follows Rosalie. The girl with bright red hair is Natalie, and the strawberry blonde is Tanya."

As soon as he finished they walked passed us, covered with short shorts and plaid skirts, halter tops and low V-necks. They didn't spare a glance in anyone's direction, and it seemed that as they walked the whole area went quiet.

They passed through the gate and I took in a breathe.

"Yep," I said loudly. "Bitch alert."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sam met me outside the gate and was waving at me exitedly. I ran up to him smiling and picked him up in a hug, swinging him around.

I dropped him on his feet and he laughed. "You're smiling," he said. "I thought you were going to come to me crying."

My eyes widened. "Well, I probably would've," I said truthfully. "If it weren't for my new friends."

His eyes narrowed. "Who're your friends?"

I listed them off my fingers and he nodded to each one, only sticking his tongue out as Leah's name.

"She drives me crazy," he said when i asked why he made that face. We were walking back toward the house.

"It's not nice to make faces," I said seriously. "You should confront her." His eyes widened and he looked at me in horror.

"Confront _her!? _But she's crazy!" He shook his head and fixed his back pack on his shoulder. I only laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's better than making faces behind her back, though." He glanced at me, saw i was serious, groaned loudly then nodded.

I began to hear some clattering behind us, like a skateboard against asphault. **(is that how you spell it???)**

Sam's face immediately brightened and he whipped his head around, then his whole body. "They're here!" he said. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me backwards. "Come on!" he said. "I want you to meet some of my friends. One of them is the guy I told you about; the one who wanted ot meet you!"

For some reason, what Leah had said came back to my mind: "_Although all the 'Delinquents really do is hang out by the church and skate board." _

I knew who they were before I saw them, because right after the quote floated through my mind I heard another clatter as a skateboard landed on the ground.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**THAT'S RIGHT!!! guess what's going to happen next :D :D i dare ya!!! heeheeeeeeeee  
SO, anyway, ima answer a question that you PROBABLY have on your mind, though you PRABABLY may not have it on your mind.**

**probably. **

**YES I PUT josh IN THIS STORY!!!!! he's going to be one of those annoying characters that pop up in every single one of my stories :D he's not going to be like a Jacob, because personally, unless i can't come up with any more characters, i'd rather not have Jacob anywhere near my story. i hate stories with jacob in them (sorry jacob luverz) and i'd...rather not XD haha  
as you can PROBABLY tell, Josh is a totally different character than when he was in save kiss. in Save Kiss, he was a happy, gay, shoe-loving, problem solving, kinda Alice-y like kind of guy. in MLLF, he's an emo, barely talking, popping out of no where, friendly random guy, that is not gay. (teehee :3) so...ya x.x**

**thank you for reading....now ima go jump off my roof and soare into the sky, never afraid that ima fall to my death!!**

**PROBABLY. **

**and WHILE ii'm doing this, you're going to review :D or else i **_**am **_**going to fall to my death.  
So, please, for my sake,  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
Luv ya alls!!!!  
-Micsel**


	3. My name is?

**Read my babble below!!! :3**

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sam pulled me along without a word, too axcited to speak.

I, on the other hand, was silent because I was nervous.

I knew we were going to meet the Deilinquents, I could tell by the noise of skateboards, but I hadn't known that I would meet them so quickly after just learning about them. This was turning out to be a very eventful day.

We turned a corner and I almost ran into a railing, of which Sam had ducked through, letting go of my hand in the process.

"Sam," I said. He turned and smiled. "You could have warned about the stairs before I could go crashing into them."

He laughed at me and said, "Sorry, I'm just excited! You'll get to meet some of my friends!" He rubbed his hands together and rushed me up. I grabbed the railing and climbed over. He took my hand again and started walking straight.

I looked to my left and saw a fence; either way I would've had to climb over the railing, because it connected with the fence's wire. Thier was a small paved pathway along the fence before the stairs started, which led to three huge doors that were on my left.

I looked up and saw a cross.

The church.

I sudenly felt relaxed and walked along with Sam.

I began to hear voices as another skateboard clattered against the ground. "Skyler, you're never going to get that move. You'vve been trying all morning and you still haven't got it!"

There were a few chuckles and a guy said, "Shut up, okay? Not all of us are as good as you, Jasper."

"No," another boy said, "I think it's just you that sucks."

Another round of laughter.

Sam let go of my hand and ran ahead, stopping at another railing and calling down, "Hey guys!"

Someone, very loud, yelled "Sammy!!!"

Sam climbed through the railing and jumped down. I could only see the top of his head as he began to run forward. "Emmett!!!"

Suddenly he was thrown up and I ran forward, almost ready to scream, when suddenly he was caught with big hands and spun around. "It's nive to see you little dude!" the boy who had thrown Sam said.

I sighed in relief and crossed my arms on the railing, watching them.

The boy spinning Sam was huge; I realized Sam had called him Emmett and remeber Josh telling me that a boy named Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend.

I looked around and saw a boy on a skateboard, two leaning against the wall in shadows, and another against a different wall sucking on a lollipop.

Meanwhile Emmett was giving Sam a nugie.

I smiled and laughed quietly.

"Ugh," the guy with the lollipop 'said'. "Brotherly love. Gross!"

"Shut up Manny," Emmett glared. He continued messing with Sam. Sam kept trying to punch Emmett's stomach.

"Hey," someone said. I looked up at one if the boys in shadows. I couldn't see his face. "Who's she?"

At once every one of the boys looked up at me with confused expressions. Emmett stopped playing with Sam and looked up at me. Then he turned around toward the boys in shadows. He said loudly, "Do you know her?"

One of the boys uncrossed his arms and said, exasperated, "No duh Emmett, that's why he's asking." The boy next to him chuckled darkly and stepped forward.

I felt my mouth open slightly and my eyes widen as he cam eout of the shadows. Leah was right; every boy wore black eye liner, emo style, and dark clothes to fit with the Delinquent name, but he....he was gorgeous.

Messy bronze hair, sculpted face...the black eye liner made his emerald eyes pop out. He had his hands casually in his black skinny jeans, crumpling the hem of his equally shirt at his waist. His eyes roamed over my face and down my body, which woke me up and irked me. I glared and said, "What are you looking at?" standing up straight.

His eyes widenend at my words. Okay, I might have said it with mor annoyance than needed, but he was checking me out in front of Sam.

Not okay.

He smiled crookedly and my heart sputtered. "You," he answered simply.

Mu god, even his voice was beautiful.

Emmett cleared his throat which made my glare fall away and forced my eyes to look at him. "Not that this isn't...amusing, but I'd really like to know who you are."

"This is Bella," Sam said simply.

And as if that was all they needed, my name, they all nodded their heads and smiled, saying 'oooohh' or 'Ok, now I get it'.

I looked around at them and raised a brow. "Am I missing something here?"

"Yea," said the boy on the skateboard. "Sam told us about you."

The boy with the lollipop laughed, taking his lollipop out of his mouth. "Yea, he told us a lot."

I looked at Sam and gave him a look. He shrugged uneasily and said, nervously, "I was excited that you were coming. I had to tell _someone." _

"Don't worry," the other boyu in shadows said loudly. "he didn't say anything bad."

I actually didn'y care about that; I was just surprised he talked about me. Good or bad, I thought it was sweet.

So I smiled and climbed through the railing.

The boy on the skateboard whistled then whispered something in Emmett's ear, which Emmett slapped him for.

"Ouch, dude! What the f -" He glanced at Sam then said, "What the heck?"

Glad to know they were careful around Sam.

Emmett just shook his head and outstretched his arms toward me. I just stared at him and he motioned me forward.

"He's asking for a hug," Sam whispered to me.

Oh.

Well.

I slowly walked forward, still cautious, until I was close enough that he literally scooped me up and hugged me tightly.

I laughed as he spun me around then put me back on the floor. I fixed my shirt and smiled.

"Wow...okay."

"So," Emmett yelled. "Introductions! Everyone?"

The boy on the skateboard raised his hand. "I'm Skyler." I nodded.

"My name's Manny." I turned around and saw the boy waving his lollipop.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." The boy stepped out from the shadows and held out his hand. He was quite handsome; I took his hand and remembered Alice's face when she said his name. I smiled at the memory and let go of his hand, shaking my head.

"What?" he asked. I just smiled.

I looked at the boy who had been checking me out and raised my brow, putting my hands on my hips. "And you?"

He was looking at me when I had turned around, and he was still looking at me when he said, "Edward. My name is Edward."

Then he turned around and went back into the shadows, where he watched the rest of us as we all talked.

-/-/-/-

Later, in the same spot, I looked up at the building. "When does the church open?"

Everyonbe looked at each other and Skyler scratched his head. "It's always open," Manny said. "if the front doors aren't, then the side door is."

"Where's the side door?"

Skyler looked at me funny. "On the side of the building."

I blushed and nodded. "Do you think I could go in right now?"

Everyone shrugged and Emmett suggested, "How about Edward goes with you? He knows the church more than the rest of us." I looked over at Edward, who had basically been quiet except for random laugh now and then. He looked at me then nodded. "Whatever."

I turned around and rolled my eyes.

Edward led me to the alley way, which was practically right next to where the boys were. He opened a door that was on the side, hence the 'side door'. He walked in and I followed him.

We imediately walked into a room filled with row after row of pews. The carpet was dark green with gum marks etched into it, the ceiling covered with four chandeleirs to each side. At the front were three steps leading to an altar, which had a table with a white cloth spread over it. There were three chairs behind it, as if a throne for a Queen or King. There were two long candles on the side of the table, not lit. On each side of the steps were one statue; on the right, a statue of Mary holding a book. On the left a statue of Jesus holding out his hand, eyes closed, mouth opened as if he were speaking.

I turned to my left, making sure not to crash into a pew, and saw a shrine for Mary right next to the door. This statue of her was colored, making her seem more light. Her eyes were closed and her lips were sculpted in a soft smile. Her arms were spread out before her, her head tilted as if listening for something. At the bottom of her feet were three pots of blossoming flowers.

I breathed out in awe and smiled. There was a very short gate seperating her from everything, but from what I saw the gate could be opened. Probably to be able to change the flowers more easily.

Edward closed the door as I walked through a pew to the middle isle. "Do people get married in here?"

"Well, considering this is the only church... I _think _so." I ignored his sarcasm and walked toward the alter. I looked up and noticed different colored cloths hanging from the ceiling, imaging a rainbow; in the middle of the vibrant colors was Jesus on the cross.

I sighed and turned around, looking at Edward.

He was looking straight at me, studying me. I looked back at him and waited for him to make a move.

But, before either of us could do anything, a door opened from all the way down the isle.

It was...

No way.

No freaking way!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**give a guess of who it is :3 I dare ya!!!! muahahaha**

**ya...thats it **

**Luv ya alls!!!**

**-Micsel**


	4. Bella the Bitch

Ch.4

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is a house of God, and you have no right to trespass!"

"Zues, it's just me," Edward said, exasperated. He rubbed his hands with his face and sighed. "Don't go all rightious on us."

I stared in wonder at the boy. Who knew that the world was so small?

Zues shook his sandy blond hair out of his eyes and gazed at me. As seconds wound by, i guess it finally clicked in his head because his eyes widened and his face paled.

Not the reaction I expected, but you take what you get.

"You!" he said.

"You," I replied, smiling,

"You know each other?" Edward asked, taking his hands from his face. He looked confused. "Zues, I thought you said you weren't into dating women."

Zues shook his head and laughed. "No, no, no," he mumbled, still slightly laughing. "I crashed into her at the airport. I practically fell on top of her."

"You did," I mumbled. He looked stricken and began to apologize, over and over until I finally laughed and punched his shoulder.

"W-what was that for?"

"For crashing into me," I said. "Now we're even." He smiled and thanked me, which was odd considering I had just punched him.

"Never hit a man of God," Edward said loudly, idly pointing to the statue of christ.

"That's Jesus," I said. He only shrugged and hid his eyes. I laughed at him and turned to Zues.

"You're name is Zues? How....odd...."

He laughed heartily and ruffled my hair. "I get that a lot. My mother was very in tune of the gods and godesses; she past some of it down to me, I suppose."

Edward mumbled something and I looked at him. He had turned around and was crossing himself, kissed him fingers then looked back at us.

"What?" he said. "I may not believe in them, but I might as well try. See what happens," and he stepped down the steps and waited at the door. "Are we leaving? Or do you want to see more of the church?"

"You want to see the church?" Zues smiled. "Wonderful! You can come tomorrow after school. I'm a bit busy right now, but I'll be free tomorrow." I smiled fully at him, said thank you, then followed Edward out the side door.

He thrust his hands in his pockets then sped ahead of me, leaving me behind. I rolled my eyes and pouted ot myself, wishing he would have stayed.

What? No, I didn't wish that.

Of course not.

Bastard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam burst through the door and raced up the staris. I slowly followed behind him and smiled as I heard him drop his backpack then come racing back down.

He grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs again, and next thing I knew he was coming back down empty handed. "I put it in your room," he said the pulled my hand to the sitting room. "I want to know more abou you." He pushed me to sit on the couch then took the chair, pullling his knees to his chest and looking at me expectantly.

"Uh..." he smiled.

"Can you sing for me?"

I grimaced and answered, "Same answer as yesterday."

"I told the guys that you sing," Sam told me while smiling brilliantly. I had a sudden feeling of dread as Sam continued. "They thought it was awesome. They want to hear you also. Maybe you can sing to all of them instead of just me. If you don't want to I can understand, but they'll probably bug you until you do it. That's what I like about them," Sam continued. "They never give up easily. They just bug you, on and on. That's why Leah hates them so much. they once bugged her into kissing someone's cheek and she never heard the end of it until a couple months ago." He stopped abruptly and asked, "How was your day at school?"

I curiously stared at him and smiled. "It was good. I actually have some homework, so I should get to finishing it."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. I frowned and asked, "You wanna do your homework in my room? We can work together."

He immediately brightened and nodded his head vigorously. I smiled as we both stood and headed for the stairs.

"Hey Sam." He hummed to show he was listening. "Is it true they won't stop bugging me until I sing?"

He smiled somewhat evilly and glanced at me. "Yep. Totally true."

I groaned as he imitated a laugh of an evil scientist.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day Alice came crashing into me. "Bella!" She yelled too loudly. I covered my ears and grimaced.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. She just shook her head and pushed me forward. "Nothing. Good morning."

She is such a weird girl.

At lunch everyone, except for Josh, was already there waiting for me. When they saw me they all screamed at once,

"BEEEELLLLAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Leah and Alice suddenly had evil looks in their eyes as they began chasing me all around the tree. I screamed at them to stop while trying hard not to fall from laughing. Everyone else was watching us and cheering Alice and Leah on. At one point Alice had dropped her glasses and gave up, saying she couldn't risk it.

Leah was still chasing me, determined to get me. I ran up the stairs and finally realized how stupid that was before I opened the double doors and sped in.

Me steps were hollow on the floor, and I oculd easily hear when Leah opened the doors and followe me. We were both laughing as Leah yelled that she was going to catch me.

"What brought this on!?" I yelled to her.

"It's what we do," she yelled back, "When we allow a new person into the group. Call it a welcome ceremony."

"This ceremony sucks," I called back, breathing hard and trying not to laugh.

"You know what else sucks?" she taunted.

"You'd better not answer your own question," I yelled and she laughed.

I turned to the right and pushed through some doors, instantly regreting it. All the heads in the cafeteria swirved to stare at me and my red faced, panting self. I coul hear Leah's footsteps so I panicked and looked around.

One of the table of people staring at me was Emmett, Jasper and Skyler. I smiled and wuickly ran over them, quickly ducking behind Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked amused.

"Hiding from Leah." His eyes took a look of understanding as he put his hand around his mouth.

"She's running from Leah," he yelled, and every single person erupted in 'oh's' or 'no wonders' and continued with their lunch as if this happened everyday.

Leah burst through the door gasping. She looked around before yelling, "Bella!"

I gripped Emmett's shirt was smiling until it hurt. Even though I felt she was oging to kill me, I couldn't stop the happy feeling in my stomach or face.

They were accepting me.

"Bella?"

I whipped my head around the same exact time Leah's whipped toward my direction. Edward stood behind me with an outright confused expression on his beautiful face covered in eyeliner. I slapped my knee and didn't reply to him, only standing and cussing loudly as Leah ran over to me and gripped my arm.

The next thing that happened I totally didn't expect. Leah bent down and gripped my thighs, throwing me over her shoulder. I was in so much shock that I only gasped as she balanced herself with the new weight on her shoulder. She then began to strut across the cafeteria with me dangling over her shoulder.

I hit her back while laughing uncontrollably. "What the hell!?" I yelled while slapping her back. "You can't be that strong, dammit! Not possible, put me the fuck down!" She only laughed.

"No way babe," she said as she opened the door and left the cafeteria. "You're ours now. Watch while our group wrecks your life and make you do things you've never thought capable of."

I slapped her ass and she laughed louder. "See? What'd I tell you! I bet you'd never imagine yourself slapping another girls ass a week ago."

I only huffed and tried to stop the smile threatening to spread on my face. But dammit she was right!

Wonder what else will happen.

She pushed the doors open to outside and once we got down the steps, Leah dropped me on the grass. I stood as quick as I could and joined my friends.

"Wow," Alice said."You caught her!"

"She went into the cafeteria," Leah smirked. "I practically had her cornered."

"You wish," I murmered while smiling. She just smirked at me and crossed her arms.

Josh was leaning against the tree looking at the ground. He looked like hewas asleep standing, but his head jerked up and his eyes met mine. We stared for about a second before Josh looked behind me and put his head back down.

He mumbled something and Tyler slapped his shoulder. "What?" Tyler yelled. Josh grimaced and glared at Tyler before speaking louder.

"Mike is watching us through the window."

At once, every person, including me, turned around to look at the windows.

A boy with blonde, short hair was intensly staring at us through a first story window. When we had all turned, he looked embarrassed for a second, then stood straight and walked out of the classroom.

We all looked at each other and everyone shrugged.

"Who was that?" Alice looked at me and smiled. Leah groaned and imaged killing herself before letting Alice speak.

"Mike," she said simply. Everyone went quiet and Leah continued to pretend to stab herself.

Tyler grabbed Leah's hand to make her stop. "He's the most annoying human on the planet," Tyler said as he glared at Leah and forced her to stop. "he's a delinquent wannabe, yet a total loser. He tries to follow everywhere the Delinquents go like a dog, and he tries to act cool yet he fails."

"He fails," Ben finshed, "_terribly._"

I nodded and smiled. "So you hate him?"

Everyone groaned at once, even Angela, so I was surprised and laughed. "What the hell was that?"

"He never stops talking!" Angela said.

"He never stops staring," Leah said while widening her eyes comically at me.

"He never stops _stalking_," Alice said loudly.

"_And_," Josh said suddenly, very loudly. "He's coming this way."

The doors suddenly opened and Mike sauntered out, a smug smile playing on his lips as he stuck a hand in his pocket and the other on his belt loop. When he walkedhis shoulders moved side to side. He never took his eyes off me.

"Well, well, well," he said loudly. "What do we have here? The odd balls of the school." He stopped walking in front of me and openly checked me out.

Ex_cuse me?_

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Talking crap about you," I answered. His eyes widened in surprise and I smiled inside.

"Really," he coughed out. "Well, you have to be joking. Anyway, you don't have to resort to that type of crap to get my attention," he said, bringing his voice low and stepping closer to me. I took a couple steps back as he licked his lips and stared at my chest. "You already have enough of my attention as it is."

I raced back up to him and slapped him in the face. "What did you say?" I asked sweetly. His hand flew to his cheek and his etes bugged out.

"What the fuck was that for!?" he yelled. He took steps back as I walked closer to him.

"That's not a way to talk to a girl," I glared. I grabbed his shoudlers, making him stop talking and kneed him in the balls. I roughly pushed him to the floor and he groaned in pain, holding himself.

"That's what you get when your beady eyes look at a girl like that. That's what you get when you open your mouth and say rude things." I stood up straight and crossed my arms.

"That's what happens when you mess with a girl."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok, so I have some problems.

I may be a _little bit _of a feminist.

And I may hate with a passion the way some guys treat girls.

_And _I may not be afraid to act out and teach the guy a lesson.

Maybe.

Who am I kidding; may the perverts rot in hell.

It's an understatement to say that my friends were surprised by the way I treated Mike. I mean, I made him run away after he had anough energy to stand and run. I had watched him leave, and when I turned around almost every mouth was agape and openly staring at me.

Well, except for Josh and Alice...Josh was just smirking and Alice was laughing her ass off.

Needless to say, after everyone got over their surprise, they all hugged me with thanks and laughed at Mike. Leah had picked me up and spun me around, saying how awesome I was and that she had a new respect for me.

Not really the reaction I was expecting from them, but I would have taken that reaction out of any other.

When school was over we were still talking about Mike. I didn't talk; I guess I had done enough. We didn't see Mike leave the school, but we didn't care.

When people began to go quiet I turned my head to see the doors opening and the Bitch Group super-modeling out.

Seeing Rosalie now and knowing who her boyfriend was, I couldn't help but smile. Emmett was tough, being able to handle a girl like her. Imagining them together in my mind, they seemed like a perfect fit.

The Delinquents exited next, and as the doors opened the girls stopped walking and turned around. Upon seeing the guys, all the girls turned around and squeeled.

_Scary._

I looked back over at the guys and met eyes with Emmett. I smiled and waved at him, and he waved back to me and mouthed something to me. I was never good with reading lips so I just stared at him, confused, and shook my head, signaling that I couldn't read lips.

He hit his forehead with his hand and laughed at me.

I playfully glared at him, shook my head and looked back at the bitched.

Rosalie was staring at me.

And she was _angry. _

She stalkd over to me, looking like a beautiful evil that you don't usually see everyday.

I glanced Emmett and saw him frowning.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Rosalie in front of me. Ilooked to the side and saw my friends looking uneasy and nervous.

"uh...Hello?" I smiled uneasily and rasied my brow.

"I saw you talking to Emmett," she glared. She leaned forward and whispered fiercely, "He is mine, you got it? If you put your mangy hands on any part of him, I will _kill you._" She pointed a hand in my face. "Do. Not. Touch. Him. Don't get on my bad side. And _stay out of our lives._"

I sighed deeply and looked her in the eyes, putting my hands in my pockets. "Hi," I said brightly. "My name is Bella. You're name is Rosalie right?"

She looked like she was about to explode and yell at me, but I continued talking. "Yea, I know it's Rosalie. So, anyway, about Emmett. I won't touch him. Why would I touch him?" I made a face. "Ew. Probably the only touching we'll ever do is hug and shake hands." She was about to speak and I emphesized, "_Ever. _Nothing else. Implus, _he'll _be the one to hug _me. _And talk to me; oh yea, by the way. Just now..." I looked her in the eys and leaned forward. "He was the one who started conversation. He was asking me something. I don't know what; I can't read lips well. So could you ask him for me?" She looked confused but I only smiled. "Great! And one more thing. I only know him by default." I put my hands up as she glared at me again. I took a step back. "I swear. Do you know Sam?"

Her face went white and she stepped back.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "My _twelve year old brother _wanted me to meet his friends _so bad, _so _of course _I went with him to meet them. They just _happened _to include your boyfriend." I shrugged and put my hands down. I looked over at Emmett and smiled, then turned the smile to Rosalie. "Your boyfriend is very nice," I said. "But he's just not for me."

"Go Bella!" Tyler yelled. He clapped a couple times then cleared his throat and looked down.

"Uh...thanks," I said, looking at him and shaking my head. I looked back at Rosalie and saw her closing her eyes.

Emmett came out of nowhere and hugged Rosalie from behind. He whispered something in her ear and she groaned and whispered something back.

This went on for at least another minute before she nodded, sighed, and looked at the ground.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you too." Emmett squeezed her when she stopped and she hissed, "_I know,_" at him before continuing.

"I know Sam. He's a really sweet kid, and we all like him very much. He was talking about you once, but I never caught your name and it just didn't click that...well, anyway, I'm sorry for..." she took a deep breath and looked like she was in pain. She spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you."

Emmett smiled proudly and let go of her. "She apologized," Emmett yelled to his friends and they cheered. "Good job honey," he said before kissing her head.

She turned around and slapped his shoulder.

"Lauren," Rosalie yelled. Lauren ran to her and listened. "Did you really invite Bella to come into our group?"

Lauren sneered at me. "Yep. But she chose the loser over there," she said, nodding to Alice.

"She's not a loser," I said seriously, looking at Lauren. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do I care?" she said.

Rosalie blankly looked at Lauren before shaking her head and looking back at me. Emmett had left to go talk to his friends that were now hanging out with some of the bitches. "Are you sure you don't want to be part of our group?" Rosalie asked while Lauren scoffed and walked away.

I looked at my friends. They were all eagerly awaiting my answer. Leah was glaring the other way, Tyler was still looking at the ground but seemed annoyed. Alice was frowning and looking at me; Josh was staring. Angela looked sad and Ben was looking at Angela, a frown on his face.

"Yep," I answered. "I'm good." I looked her up and down. "It's not my style anyway," I joked. Rosalie smirked and turned around.

"Oh yea," she yelled, not turning around. "Emmett was asking if you and Sam were visiting again."

I thought for a second then shook my head. "Sam might, but I for sure won't."

Skyler heard me and yelled, "Why not?" practically whining. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to answer. I noticed Edward staring at me, and I looked at him, staring back. I sighed and shrugged, smiling.

"I want to talk to my grandfather."

-0-0-0-0--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--0-0-0-0-00-0-

**HAllo :D**

**Did u like this chapter? do i need a beta? I probably do. tell meeee!!!!! *whines*  
but what i mainly want to know is if u like this story.**

**REVIEW AND EAT COOKIES**

**OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE IN THREE DAYS 0.0  
scary, huh? :3 hehhee...**

**luv ya alls!!**

**-Micsel**


	5. Hello Wildflower

**HEY I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! READ MY BABBLE BELOW ^^**

On the way back to the house, Sam was quiet. He stared at his shoes as he walked, and the sight of him being unnaturally quiet scared me a tad.

When we approached the house, Sam slowly lifted his head. His face immediately brightened into a smile and he ran towards the gate.

"He's here!" Sam yelled, and ran all the way into the house.

"He's here," I whispered, and began a slow trek toward the gate.

I was going to meet my grandfather. I don't even know what he looks like, even though he's my grandpa.

With each painfully slow step I took, my heart began to beat faster. I found myself running through the door and dropping my bag at the bottom step of the stairs.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Bella!" Sam yelled back. "We're in the kitchen!"

The kitchen seemed so far away.

I walked through the walkway and stopped. Sam was smiling as bright as he did when he had first saw my face, and Elknight was behind him at the sink, washing dishes.

Sitting in one of the kitchen chairs was an old man. His face showed years of age and wrinkles upon themselves. When he smiled at me, it was a smile that once you saw it, you couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a hesitant one. In between his legs was a cane with intricate flower designs carved into the wood, his two hands folded neatly on the top. On his left wedding finger was a purple ribbon tied into a bow. He had little or no hairs on his head, but still looked handsome for a man his age.

His eyes shined brighter when I came into view. His teeth smiled sweetly at me and beckoned me forward.

I didn't move. I was still staring at him. He seemed ageless, wise…but underneath I could see something else. A sadness in the way he sat and held his cane.

"Bella," Sam began, "This is grandfather." Sam patted Grandfather's shoulder and sat in the next open chair.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Hello Bella," he said loudly. My eyes widened once I heard his voice; it was old and strong, not at all raspy and quiet. "I'm afraid that you will have to speak louder; my hearing has gone bad over the years, and I would love to hear your voice."

"I'm sorry," I said loudly and stood straighter. "I'll make sure to speak louder."

"That's perfect," he said, and smiled again. He looked me over and sighed. "My goodness," he whispered. "You look more like your mother."

I smiled and laughed a little shakily. "Thank you, sir."

"Sir?" he said, appalled. "That's disgusting. Don't call me sir," he said seriously. I was afraid until he said, "It makes me feel old," and smiled.

I laughed with him and chose to step forward. Sam motioned me to sit in a chair but I shook my head.

"So Bella," Grandfather began, "How is your mother?"

I told him about my mother and he seemed to be listening intently. He nodded at the correct times, and laughed at others. He asked questions about my life and how I was liking highschool. When I told him about Alice he nodded his head. "Very good choice," he said. "She's a wonderful girl. I knew her parents also; very welcoming people."

I told him about my church where I used to live and how I used to sing. He told me he would like for me to sing to him one time before he died. The thought of him dying made me sad, but I covered it with a smile and said of course.

"Your smile reminds me of your grandmother," he whispered, and his wrinkled hand caressed my face. I couldn't help but smile again at his words, and he dropped his hand. He sighed.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

The water in the sink stopped and Sam froze.

Grandfather looked at the floor and his sadness etched into his wrinkled face and his withered hands. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"She died," he stated. "A many years ago."

"Is her grave near here?" I asked.

"Yes. Elknight can show you. Now, my Bella," he said and stood shakily. He gripped his cane and took a step toward me. During our talking I had finally decided to sit, but now I stood to his height.

"I missed you so much," he whispered and smiled ruefully. "You were so young. But now you're so beautiful." He took me in a shaky hug and I lightly hugged him back, careful I might break him. He let me go and stepped back. "I am very happy you came." He turned around and walked around the table. He opened the door next to the refrigerator and walked in, closing it again.

There was a silence after he left and I stood looking at the ground.

"Let me guess," I whispered loudly, "He doesn't like talking about his wife." I heard Elknight sigh as he dried his hands.

"Not really," he replied.

I walked into the church and called Zues's name. He emerged from a little door and smiled at me. "Welcome!" he said. "Want the tour to begin?"

He was wearing similar to what I first saw him in. Sweats, an old shirt, and beat up sneakers. The only difference was that he had a bracelet on his wrist with a wooden cross tied with string attached to it.

"Of course," I smiled, and he led me through glass double doors, which lead into the actual church.

Churches always calmed me. They made me think, they gave me answers even if I didn't actually hear it in my mind. They helped me, and in return I usually sang for them.

"Nowadays," Zues was talking, "There's only mass on Saturday. Only the elder people of this town come; usually the younger, like teens and children, stay at home and do whatever they do." He sighed and shook his head.

"Sam said he doesn't some because it's too boring." I smirked and Zues chuckled as he fixed the cloth on the table.

"I wouldn't blame him," Zues said.

I looked to the side and saw a very old piano. "Does the piano work?" I asked.

Zues stared at it and shrugged. "I've never checked." I walked toward it and lifted the top. It was heavier than other piano tops; this was made of pure wood.

"Nothing seems broken," I examined. I looked down at the keys and pressed one.

It made a beautiful note that echoed throughout the church.

"Wow," I breathed. "It actually sounds great. When was the last time this was used?"

"Probably thirteen years ago," Zues said. He was in between pews, cleaning them with wood softener. "But then again…" He stopped cleaning and shook his head, beginning again.

"What?" I said.

"Usually when I'm in the back checking over the papers, I hear music. It could be the piano…but it's so faint that I usually ignore it." He shrugged. "If someone is using it, they're leaving no sign. And as long as they don't mess anything up, they can use it as much as they can." He stood straight and stretched his back.

I caught a glimpse of a very noticeable six pack and my eyes widened. Zues obviously worked out a lot.

I cleared my throat and looked back at the piano. "Who do you think is using it?"

"No idea," he answered. He finished the pews and sighed deeply. "See that statue of Jesus?"

I looked up and nodded. The original look of Jesus, hanging on the cross when he gave his life to us. "The detail is beautiful."

"Yes it is," Zues said. "It's made of the same wood that made that piano."

I looked down at the piano and took my hands from it. "Wow…"

I closed the top and saw something in the corner of my eye. At the edges of the lid were intricate designs of wild flowers and thorns.

They looked like the flowers carved into my grandfathers cane.

"Who carved the Jesus statue?" I asked while tracing the flowers with my fingers.

Zues thought for a second then said, "No clue. You would have to ask one of the elders."

"Can I come to church on Saturday?" I asked.

Zues smiled widely. "Of course you can."

He completed the tour after he finished cleaning. On the second floor were closets, with one door that opened up to the second floor balcony that overlooked the church. On the back wall was a painting of Mary carrying Jesus that Zues said was made by the same person who carved that statue.

"And the piano," I said. He smiled.

"And the piano," he agreed.

There was no signature on the painting, but in the corner, near Mary's feet, was a very small wild flower.

When I went home I finished my homework and looked out at the stars. You can see a bit of the forest if you sat the right way; it was so beautiful.

I imagined the wild flower in my mind and knew I would have to look it up in order to find it. I wouldn't be able to describe it to people unless they knew about plants.

I sighed and tucked my legs underneath me. Sam had asked me to sing for him again, but I chickened out. I only sang it groups, never alone. I told him one day, and that he would be the first I would ever sing to. He smiled and said okay, hugged me tightly, and asked me if I wanted to visit Emmett and the others tomorrow. Feeling guilty for not singing, I said yes immediately, and he smiled even huger and hugged me even tighter.

I thought about seeing them tomorrow and smiled to myself. They were such wonderful people.

Then I thought of Edward and frowned.

He was such a mystery…

A mystery I wanted to solve.

**AAAAHHHH FINALLY I UPDATED!!!!! WHOOO!!!!! HAHA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT…A MYSTERY I WANT TO SOLVE…PSSSHHHHH**

**HAHA ANYWAYZ TELL ME IF U LIKE IT ^^ IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME AND ILL ANSWER EM. I LOVE QUESTIONS, IM SERIUS!!!!! :O !!!!!!**

**LUV YA ALLS!!! AND REVIEW OR ELSE ILL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE *_* LMAO U DON'T WANT THAT….DO U?**

**EAT COOKIES AND FLY…**

"**THE TRICK TO FLYING IS TO AIM AT THE GROUND….AND MISS."**

**-MICSEL ^_^**


	6. This Is Church?

Alice glared at Tyler and finally said, "Bullshit."

He groaned and threw his cards down. "Dammit! I'm finished, I'm not playing this game anymore! Alice wins every single time."

Everyone began to laugh as he stood and wiped the grass from his pants.

"Tyler, it's a cardgame," Leah stated. "You shouldn't get so hyped up."

As tyler continued to yell, I only laughed and watched everything play out. Ever since Ben had brought his playing cards a couple days earlier, every day at lunch a new game would be played. Today it was B.S., and Alice was winning every time.

Actually, she won all the other games also.

"It's not my fault you suck at cards," Alice muttered as she put her hand down. Tyler gaped at her and she smirked.

"Hey." Everyone turned toward Josh. "Someone's coming."

The doors immediately opened and Emmett, Jasper and Edward came barreling through them.

I stared at Josh and wondered how the heck he knew, but once he said it he put his head back down and closed his eyes.

Jeez...

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. Everyone stared at me and Tyler smirked. "Yeesh Bella, didn't know you were tight with the bad boys."

As I walked forward I shoved Tyler and made him stumble back. I heard Leah laugh and call him a dumbass.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. He engulfed me in a hug and spun me around. I held tight around his neck until he put me down and I stumbled.

"You need to stop doing that," I said.

"Nope."

"Right. So what do you want?" I looked at Edward, who was pointedly ignoring everyone and looking to his left, dazing out. Jasper smiled at me and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I looked behind me at Alice who was actually not talking. Her face was down and she was staring intently at her cards, as if they would do something drastic.

"We came to ask if you were doing anything on Saturday. All of us wanna hang out near the church while the old geezers go in and pray." He laughed.

"Actually Emmett," I said, "I'm going to church on Saturday."

Everything went still and I looked around, seeing that everyone was now looking at me, including Edward.

"What?"

"You go to church?" Leah said increduously. "But...but why!?"

"Yea, it's so..._boring_," Tyler cringed.

"I have to agree with blondee," Emmett said. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Emmett," I said, pushing him away. I was actually offended. "Where I used to live, I would always go to church. I want to see what's up with this one."

"So you're a church girl?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "It calms me."

"Really?"

I looked at Edward. His arms were crossed and he was looking up at me from his bangs.

"Yes. Really."

He harrumphed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett.

"I'm sorry I can't," I said. "But we'll hang out some other time."

Emmett pouted but nodded, and all three delinquents walked away.

I turned around and looked at Alice.

"You know Alice," I said. "If you want to be noticed, you should probably do something instead of just sitting there."

She looked up at me, confused, but I just shrugged and looked away.

"Hey!" Angela yelled. "I found a joker!" She giggled and threw it in the pile of cards. "Should we somehow make it part of the game?"

"Hell yea!" Tyler yelled. He jumped next to Alice and fell onto the pile.

As everyone yelled and threw cards at him, I took my spot next to Josh and watched everyone fool around.

* * *

On Saturday I tried my best to wear nice jeans and find a clean, white shirt. Instead I found a light blue one and a navy blue skirt.

It will do...

I walked up the steps, watching other elderly people making their way through the double front doors. I walked inside and my mouth slightly dropped.

There was practically no one here. Only elders, and they were scattered among the pews. At most there were twenty to thirty people but...definately not as much as I expected.

I sighed and walked through the very last pew, where no one was sitting. I was the farthest from the altar, just as I wanted.

A bell suddenly rang and everyone went silent, besides someone coughing. Zues entered the room from a hidden side door and stood behind a table.

As he began his service, I looked around. All the elders were staring up at him, their eyes shining, hanging onto his every word, or at least the words they could hear. Some looked barely able to stnad, much less walk to church. My heart softened as I looked at one woman, following what Zues was saying line by line, knowing it by heart as she held onto a cross in her hand. I looked down at my folded hands and sighed.

As mass went on Zues announced a page number and a song title. I took a book that was on the pew and opened to the correct page.

A woman shakily and slowly walked up the steps to the microphone. She opened to the correct page, hummed, then began to sing.

No backround music, no piano, only her shaky voice echoing throughout the church. Her voice droned on a melody I could never catch, but I sang along under my breath anyways.

As she finished she left the microphone and sat back down.

Zues thanked her and continued the service.

As it went on and on, I realized that Sam was right. This is quite boring.

But I sat through it anyway and closed my eyes, listening to Zues's voice and letting it sink in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As everyone left the church I walked up to Zues. "That was good," I said as I gave him a hug. He sighed deeply and held onto me for a moment before letting go. He smiled at me meekly before nodding. "I guess."

"I've never heard that song before," I said. He nodded.

"Someone gave the song to the church to use. That was when everyone still went to church, though. Every Saturday we sing it." He shrugged. "It's a tradition."

I nodded and looked down at the book I still held in my hands.

"Can you teach it to me?"

Zues stopped what he was doing and blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Can you teach it ot me," I repeated. "So that on a Saturday I can sing it."

"Next Saturday?"

I smiled. "Maybe not _that _soon, but...soon."

He gaped at me until his mouth turned into a full on smile that forced his face to glow. "That would be wonderful!" He reached forward and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you!"

His hug took me by surprise and I slowly hugged him back. "Ok," was all I said.

"Come over tomorrow," he said. "Can you? I'll look for the tune and try practicing it tonight."

I laughed at his excitedness and nodded. "Sure."

He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hadn't seen Grandpa since the first time we met, which was more than a couple days ago. So imagine my surprise that as I was walking home from church, he was watering the dead grass in the front yard.

"Grandpa," I said loudly. He jumped slightly and turned around smiling.

"Why Bella," he said just as loudly. "Lovely to see you this fine Saturday. Where are you coming from?"

"Church," I replied, finding his optimistic mood slightly odd.

This man was supposed to be harsh, right?

He nodded and stared me up and down. "I like your outfit," he said. "Did you know there's a mall near here?" He looked up. "Well...sort of near." He dropped the hose from his hand and began to walk shakily toward the knob. I realized he wasn't holding his cane.

"I'll get it," I said, running past him and turning the water off. He laughed.

"Young legs," he mused. "Seems so long ago." He shook his head. "You know, the first time I met your grandmother, we were both running."

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. "Grandma?"

"Yes," he nodded and sighed. He looked down. "She was beautiful." He closed his eyes.

I frowned and looked around for his cane. It was leaning against the fence. I walked quickly to it, grabbed it, then walked to him and tapped his shoulder.

He looked up at me and I smiled. "Here," and I put the cane into his hands. "Can you tell me more?"

We both sat on the steps as he told me the story of when they first met.

"I was a runner when I was young," he began. "You see the forest near our house? Of course you do, it's hard to miss. You can even see it from your window. I used to go jogging in that same forest. I invented my own trail and followed it every other day, runnning the same invisible trail each time. Every time it would lead to a cliff that..." he shook his head. "Anyway, one day I was jogging and I suddenly see a girl, my age, sprinting past the trees near mine. Her hair was down and she was wearing a yellow sundress with heels.

"I remember thinking how idiotic she must be running in heels, but then I really looked at her and saw how beautiul she was. I began to ran faster, completely ignoring my own trail and following hers. Her dark hair, which I found was a very dark brown, flew past her in beautiful waves..." He laughed suddenly and looked at me. "I loved her legs," he said, and winked. I laughed and he looked ahead again, smiling.

"After a minute or two of following her, she finally noticed me. She looked surprised at first, then gave me a look as if asking what in the world I was doing! But then...then she smiled. And from then on, she had me hooked." He sighed deeply. "I never left her alone after that. She let me keep running with her, then after we would always keep seeing each other. I took every chance I could to be with her, and one day, she began to do the same until finally we were always together." He looked dreamily at the sky and I couldn't help staring at his face as he told the story.

"She was a free spirit, she was. Always going where she felt she had to be." He frowned and squinted at the sky. "Always."

There was a silence until I asked, "Why was she running in the forest?"

He stopped squinting and looked at me.

"She said, 'I just had to run through the forest. That's it.'"

He smiled as I laughed.

* * *

OMG LOOK I UPDATED!!!!! HOW WEIRD IS THAT!??!?!?!?!?!

i know, its very odd, and i apologize XD BLERG!

please review ill love it and cherish it and keep it in a folder in my email :)))))))))))))))))))))))  
KEEP EATING COOOKIES JUST CUZ THEYRE SO FREAKING GOOD!!!!!!!  
and when you fly, dont jump off ur rook. cuz thats just stupid.  
INSTEAD, jump off your friends roof so they can watch you :D

luv ya alls!!!! -Micsel


End file.
